I Hate Drunks
by Wild Loof
Summary: Set after the series. Yotsuba confronts Mitsume about his hatred for Othello and tries to use it to his advantage...[will be YotsubaMitsume slash]


Author: Wild Loof

Series/Rating: Akuma no Ororon, PG-13 for language and some beer here and there. I mean, c'mon. How am I supposed to write a story with Yotsuba without beer, kiddies? Also, there's some shonen-ai implications from Yotsuba cuz he's a prick. :D (chorus of fangirls: WE LOVE PRICKS!)

Disclaimer: All the characters and worlds in Akuma no Ororon belong to Mizuki-sama. Also, realize that I am just giving a possibility of what could happen after the end of Akuma no Ororon as was convenient to create the plot I wanted. This is most definately NOT what probably happens in Mizuki-sama's sequel (which I want to read, dammit) so don't take this as fact. Danke!

Chapter 1: Living Arrangements

Mitsume nearly jumped through the ceiling when a familiar dark offender grabbed him from behind. Growling dangerously, he turned around to be face to face with slim obsidian eyes and shrugged the lithe figure away.

Yotsuba chuckled and ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair with his left hand, his right being occupied by a gleaming glass bottle, before smiling at the annoyed bounty hunter,"What's wrong Tri-eyes? Did I scare you?"

"Go take a shower. You smell like beer," he answered sharply, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"There is a VERY good reason for that," he replied, tipping the bottle at Mitsume before heading towards the bathroom of the small apartment that acted as their momentary base.

Mistume ran the thumb of his right hand over his long blade, testing its sharpness. He glanced at the left limb that no longer existed and sighed. It seemed he could live through anything, especially the things that he was hoping would kill him and get it over with.

_"You hate my father and I want to be General." A brief swig of alchohol followed up the statement and a devilish grin that should have belonged to a six year old boy with his hand in a cookie jar,"You dig, Tri-eyes?"_

The voice of the young, alchoholic Captain replayed in his mind, proving to him once again that he had attempted something he really wasn't ready to do...specifically join up with a megalomaniac in training and try to take on the current king of Hell.

He was snapped back to reality at the sound of the shower water hitting the tile. He glanced at the door of the bathroom and glared at it with as much venom and hatred as he could muster. The demon prince was a severe thorn in his foot and if he knew he could win, he would gladly take him on.

Groaning and sighing as only an annoyed, exhausted man could, he slipped off his shirt and undid his shoes before preparing to go to bed. Before all this had happened, he would never have gone to sleep around someone he thought was an enemy. After spending as much time as he had in Othello's company, he was somewhat used to it.

Othello

The very name made him violent. He rubbed his forehead lightly, feeling more of a phantom yearning for his third eye than he had ever felt for his arm or fingers. The laughing general's face made him growl and throw himself into the old, rickety bed, attempting sleep as though just thinking about him was completely exhausting. He listened in half conciousness as the water shut off and the spawn of his nemesis re-entered the room.

Othello spun around in his chair, feigning merriment as he looked outside his headquarters. It was days like these that he took time to think. A lot had happened since Ororon had died. As though it were clockwork, not a week later did Chiaki leave this earth, as though her soul had been beckoned and decided it was time to leave. His son left on a recon mission shortly after and never returned, written as missing in action. He smiled a little, the same mischievousness unveiling itself as one would see on the young captain,"I know you Yotsuba," he said aloud, hearing his own voice reverberate off the walls,"You're planning something. I just wish I knew what it was."

He had always felt he didn't do all he could to be a good father to Yotsuba but the rebellious nature of the darker demon had never left him, only feeding his need to be in control and alone.

He chuckled, thinking of the other young man that seemed to permeate his thoughts lately. Mitsume still hadn't shown up to reclaim his eye. It had been nearly a month since he parted with it and owing up to the boy's nature he had been prepared to fight him to the death almost immediately afterward. He blinked his one natural azure eye and the sickly brown one that had at one time belonged to Mitsume.

But there was nothing.

No head on or back attacks. No "surprises". Nothing. He knew the boy well enough in the short amount of time he held him as captive to know that he had no idea what it was to lose or to have to create a plan in order to succeed. It had just come naturally until he had met Othello.

"How sad that it seems you've given up. Then again," he stood up and knocked on the thick glass window as though studying it,"You don't know _how_ to give up, do you?"

"Do I look sexy," he asked while walking around the room with catlike prowess, his hair dripping water down his back and dampening his white wifebeater.

A brief grunt is all the reply he got from the bed across the room. Yotsuba allowed himself a small smile at the man's frequent attempts to be nonchalant. Flopping on his own bed in a noisy manner, he stared at the ceiling, churning things over in his mind.

Asking Tri-eyes to join forces with him had been more of a whim than anything. He was there and he was alone, looking for a way to defeat Othello. In a way, they were both very alike but in another way they were as different as it came. Yotsuba glowered when he realized the water in his hair was soaking through his pillow. Not a very good sleeping condition in the honest opinion of the captain.

"Hey, Tri-eyes. You got an extra pillow?"

Mitsume allowed himself a moment to come back out of his half-asleep state for the third time that night and growled at the wall, "No. If you did something to yours, that's not my problem."

Yotsuba feigned sadness and threw himself back onto his bed, "Oh Mitsume! What happened to all for one and one for all! I thought we were a team!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!" The irritated tri-clops grabbed his second pillow and threw it unceremoniously at his room mate, "Now PLEASE shut up so I can go to sleep!"

"Oh Mitsume! I knew you cared!" A grumble answered him and Yotsuba thought it wise not to harass the other man further. He dried his hair as much as possible before soiling the second pillow, feeling rather comfortable and good about his predicament. Mitsume had given the young captain a weak spot. The boy was completely ruled by his emotions and was easily flabbergasted when things weren't going his way. As a demon, Yotsuba knew how to use such things to his advantage.

Yotsuba was wrung from his revelry when the ningen 1 police drove by and parked across the street, sirens going and lights flashing. He smirked and waited for the show he knew his room mate would make after being woken up AGAIN...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Not yet. Just a few more minutes.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It's not even light outside yet...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I'm getting up, I swear. Just a couple more...

SLAM

Yotsuba sat upright in bed, a startled look on his face. Glancing around he saw Mistume with his hand on the alarm clock, looking groggy and tired.

"Why the fuck do you have an alarm clock on?"

"Why the fuck does it matter? Maybe I wanted to wake up early, that's all."

Mitsume's brain pulsed and veins popped as he unplugged the alarm clock and threw the annoying thing out the window.

"Next time, figure out some way to not wake _me_ up at the same time."

Yotsuba smiled a cheery smile, which was totally uncalled for at 4:30 in the morning and turned to the fuming Mitsume.

"But since you're up now, you can keep me company."

"Like Hell I will."

"I have a song stuck in my head."

"Good thing I care."

"Like a viiiiiiiirgin touched for the very first tiiiime!"

"You have GOT to be shitting me."

Conceding defeat, Mitsume shrugged on his shirt/jacket and pulled on his leather boots. He watched as the young demon did the same, pulling on a long sleeved black shirt over his wifebeater and black boots that seemed entirely wrong for the sort of work he was involved in.

"See something you like, Tri-eyes," the darker figure asked, snapping Mitsume out of his dream state. He snarled and grabbed his belt and sword, tying it tightly around his waist.

"Don't flatter yourself." The taller of the two walked out of the apartment briskly, mumbling to himself. Yotsuba smiled. He began to walk out as well before stopping, a puzzled look on his face. It felt like something was missing.

Turning around to look at the room, his eyes finally rested on the fridge. His face lit up a little as he proceded to grab two cold beers from their icy haven.

"Two for the road."

End Chapter 1!

1: ningen human

Loof: Whew. One chapter down.

Yotsuba: 40 to go!

Mistume: 40!

Loof: Not 40. Holy crap...that would take forever Oo

Mitsume: I couldn't stand to be around that guy for 40 frickin chapters...


End file.
